vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crake
Who is Crake? Crake is a social and friendly robot who makes a lot of funny beep-boop like noises when he talks. He is a regular at the Lair of Roflgator and sleeps there occasionally. He's known for providing medical assistance or healing characters when they're injured. Crakes hands are equipped with high power torchlight's that come in handy in darker situations. He provided lighting in many scenes during the filming of the movie Mushy Apples. Personality Crake suffers from poor memory, which has been attributed to storing all information on a floppy drive. He is a poor historian, and is often inconsistent with his recollections. He is averse to bad language (although his profanity filter is known to malfunction and can be cut off completely with the "Blueberry Protocol"), and he is non-violent by nature. History Backstory Crake is a robot of unknown origin. When asked when he was created, he has made vague references to the "Great War," which some have suggested could mean World War I, placing him at around 100 years old. He has also made references to having spent some time in Russia, stating that he had a live feed to a Russian prison embedded in the arm of his old chassis. He claims this chassis was built in 1996 using plastic and duct tape. Meeting people Crake was first discovered by Drek and Surefour, who subsequently programmed Crake with the "Blueberry" protocol, which caused him to say horrible things to Drek for his amusement. He disappeared for some time, but was later found by Roflgator (Rob) who promised to give him a job. Crake has stated he had been homeless, living in a dumpster before Rob saved him. He made fast friends with Valco who seems to have a similar personality. Recently, Crake's chassis was "upgraded" by a scientist (when asked for the name of the scientist, he replied "scientist"). He can now create some sort of bubble and purple light, though he is unsure what they do. Affiliation to Roflgator Crake momentarily slept on the floor at the Lair of Roflgator, but eventually moved back out into his own private dumpster in an alley. On Aug 22nd, 2018 following the alien invasion and the death of Ikumi his healing abilities started to occasionally malfunction and not work as well as they used to. On Feb 26th, 2019 he led the other local robots in Bricktown on a strange mission to retrieve "a metric ton of blood". As they were doing so they started to exhibit strange behaviors together with Crake. On 12th of September he suddenly proposed to ZMoonRunner during Gapps wedding to MadLuna but was rejected. Trivia *He is a rare version of robot in that he's powered by alcohol. *Allegedly his healing powers only work once a week, though this is disputed. *Crake works in healthcare IRL. *He uses some kind of vocoder to synthesize his voice to sound the way it does. *Whenever he's malfunctioning he makes a lot of strange beep boop noises. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/CrakeEx Links to video Clips *Roflgator repairs Crake *Vore pulls some of Crakes cpu cores *Crake and robot FulVore "interface" *Crake singing *Trying to break into the protective glass to the Golden Gator statue *Malfunctioning again *Crake and Crumpet are let out of Jail *Crumpet, Crake and Wim laser show *Two Crakes? *Crakes random proposal to zMoonrunner *Performs an STD test on Gapp Gallery Crake2.jpg|Crake's old OG avatar Crake3.jpg|Crake at the Lair of Roflgator Crake loli.jpg|Crake's power-preserving form Crake and Vore.jpg|Crake meeting Fulvore Roflgator Aug 2nd 13 Crake searching the trash.jpg|Providing lighting when Roflgator searches the trash outside The Golden Gator looking for freeloaders. Roflgator Aug 13th 09 Bike helmet guy and crake.jpg|Bike Helmet Guy, Crake and his friend Mistwalk Rofl Aug 22nd 57 Crake healing malfunctions.jpg|Crake's healing capabilities malfunctioning Rofl Oct 30th 16 Flower Crake.jpg|Flower Crake Rofl Oct 30th 18 Flower Crake.jpg|"I'm a flower" -A confused Crake wears a flower on his head identifying himself with it. Rofl Oct 24th 24 Possessed Crake.jpg|Crake turning red following the rising of Redman on Oct 24th Rofl Oct 24th 25 Possessed Crake.jpg|Crake turned back to normal with a blue man drink Rofl Oct 30th 37 Crake healing Scuffed WiFi.jpg|Crake administering first aid to IceFoxx following the battering by Mute Max Rofl Jan 18th 9 ThisIsDan meets Crake.jpg|Meeting This Is Dan. Rofl Jan 23rd 41 Meech meets Crake.jpg|Meeting and offering a flower to TheBigMeech. Rofl Feb 15th 34 Crake Wimchimp and ThisIsDan.jpg|With his robot friends Wimchimp and This Is Dan. Rofl Feb 26th 13 Robots want blood Dan, Wimchimp, Crake and MurderCrumpet.jpg|This is Dan, WimChimp, Crake and Murder Crumpet go on a strange mission... Rofl Mar 5th 37 Murder Crumpet and Crake in Jail.jpg|In jail with Murder Crumpet after the malfunctioning. Rofl Sept 19th 2019 17 Crake and Wimchimp how to farm Robot points.jpg|Crake and Wimchimp Rofl Aug 23rd 2019 25 Two Crakes.jpg|Crake confused at there being two crakes Rofl Aug 23rd 2019 26 Two Crakes.jpg|The other crake?! Rofl Sept 24th 2019 25 Mistwalk and Crake.jpg|Mistwalk and Crake Rofl June 18th 2019 33 Crake thinks hes being detained.jpg|Thinking he's been detained Rofl Nov 19th 2019 30 Meech hitting Crissys boyfriend (Crake).jpg|Portraying Crissys (Murder Crumpet) boyfriend in the roleplaying event DayZ meets Meechs family Category:People Category:A.I. Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Robots Category:Characters